Chained Together
by ColonelSexypants
Summary: Sasuke ends up in Konoha prison 'by accident' or so he claims, and Naruto- now Hokage- isn't sure whether to beat his ass out of Konoha or to hug the living daylights out of him- to love him or to hate him. Not a oneshot. Eventual NxS, swearing, cliché.


**-So... this is the first fic I have ever posted in my life. 0.o I did my best with it. It'll probably end up being a multi-chapter story, once I get around to writing the next chapter... Also I edited this while high off painkillers and with a probable concussion of sorts and a migraine, so it there are random, really stupid spelling/grammar mistakes... Ignore them...**

**-Bewarned! This contains boyxboy... you know, because Naruto and Sasuke are boys. No gender-benders here. Hurr derp. Also there will be no lemons or smut or anything later, hence the 'T' rating. Smeesha no do that.**

**-Naruto is mine! MINE, I tell you! ...Oh, what's that, Mr. Big FBI man? Naruto... isn't mine? Oh... okay... well then... T.T I guess Kishimoto can keep it. He'll do better than I ever could. *o***

**-Enjoy the first chapter, and don't forget to review! :3 I love reviews. I am a whore, and reviews are my clients. Oh YEEESSS.**

xxXXxxXXxx

"Lord Hokage!"

Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, jolted up, blinked his blue eyes a few times, and hastily wiped a trail of drool off the side of his face. Damnit, he'd been sleeping on the job again! Too many restless, insomnia-filled nights, he supposed. Worrying about: _(a)_ his village; _(b)_ the responsibility of his new title of Hokage; _(c)_ his rogue criminal arrogant-bastard of a best friend who was presumably evil and beyond redemption (which he still didn't believe, he knew the old asshole was still in there somewhere) and; _(d)_ the endless stacks of paperwork his assistant Shizune and international ambassador Neji always piled on his desk was a hassle. It wasn't making it very easy to sleep at night. Actually, in the last five days, he was pretty sure he'd only gotten about ten hours in, and was positive that if not for the endless supply of ramen and caffeine in his cupboard at home, he would be dead from exhaustion.

There was a rapt, impatient knock and another "Lord Hokage!"

Quickly composing himself and fixing his robes, he called, "Yeah, who is it?" He shoved his blond bangs out of his face and tried to look like he was busy signing papers and appear professional, but he was sure the burning curiosity in his eyes betrayed him.

The door burst open and Kakashi ran in, his visible eye wide and his hair even more of a mess than usual, as though he'd just ran as quickly as he could and the wind had taken it upon itself to rape the already messy hair and turn it into what resembled a silver crow's nest. His clothes were ruffled and he paused at the door a moment to catch his breath.

Naruto sighed. "Kakashi-sensei. You know, just 'cause I'm Hokage doesn't mean you have to get all formal and crap, you can still call me Nar―"

He hadn't even realized that Kakashi had moved and jumped when his gloved hands slammed down on his Hokage desk, Kakashi seemingly not listening at all. "You need to come see this." His muffled voice was strained, his gray eye wild.

Naruto was alarmed now; Kakashi sounded more urgent than he ever had in the many years Naruto had known him. Even in the midst of battle, he always sounded at ease and calm, like he had all the time in the world. Something must be seriously wrong or worth panic for even Kakashi to lose his cool.

After a moment of staring, Naruto shook himself out of it and nodded without questioning. He stood up, chasing Kakashi out of the room. This was his village now, and it was his duty and his wish to protect it. Recklessness and rashness was in the past now, and responsibility was his first priority (Besides searching for Sasuke to drag his ass back to Konoha on his almost non-existent spare time, of course).

"What's wrong?" he demanded, nearly tripping over the long Hokage robes that he really didn't want to wear now that he was actually Hokage. They were so annoying, flashy and he was always falling over them. He knew they were symbolic, but sheesh. Did they really have to be so long? Growling, he stopped for a second and pulled them over his head, tossing them and the hat aside. He heard Kakashi snort but ignored it and decided he could pick up the robes later, or someone would come along and put them in his office. Feeling better in the orange jumpsuit he had underneath, he and Kakashi started running again, towards the gate of the village.

"Is someone attacking?" Naruto asked, his heartbeat picking up. The stress of a battle was not something the newly-appointed Hokage needed right now.

Kakashi shook his head. "No. But there's someone at the gate― and you need to see him, Naruto."

By this time, they'd arrived at the gate. At first, all Naruto saw was a bunch of black and white and weird masks and thought maybe there was some ridiculous circus thing going on; then he realized it was at least fifteen members of the ANBU surrounding and backing something into a corner between the gate and a small shack like a horde of vultures. A little ways away, some of his friends, Neji and Shikamaru, were watching the scene. Both of them were wearing expressions of utter shock, their eyes wide even as their stance was readied for attack. Neji was standing tall with his palms out and Shikamaru was holding a couple kunai between his fingers, though they both seemed too astounded to do anything more than stand there. Naruto and Kakashi sprinted up to them, Naruto looking around as Kakashi kept his eye trained on the scene.

"What's goin' on?" Naruto demanded.

Neji shook himself out of his daze and pointed to the group of ANBU ninja. "Lord Hokage… look…" His normally cold voice was bewildered.

Naruto almost corrected him, but he decided it was no use. It was probably a good idea to get used to being called Hokage; it had been a week already and he was still freaking out about it. He followed Neji's pointing finger and looked at the group again, furrowing his brow. What was so important? He didn't get why they needed him. Clearly, it was no one too threatening, and the ANBU seemed to have it under control. But Kakashi had sounded so urgent…

"Guys, am I not seein' something?" He squinted in that way he often did. "'Cause it just looks to me like they're a bunch of vultures arguing over some carcass or something."

"Idiot," Shikamaru said flatly. Well, he seemed to have to problem disrespecting his superiors, not that Naruto considered himself superior. "Just go over there, and tell them to move. You have the authority."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He went up to the group, poking one guy on the shoulder. It turned out to be Towa, a ninja Naruto recognized from somewhere he couldn't quite remember. "Hey, Towa? Yeah, it's your Hokage. Kindly move your butt and let me see what you're surrounding, yeah?"

Towa grunted. "With all due respect, Lord Hokage, he's a dangerous individual, and we can't let you near him. Your health means a lot to this village, and―"

"Listen, bud, I don't wanna be rude, but I kick some serious freaking ass. Who was part of the group that beat up that bastard Madara and won us the war? Oh yeah, that would be me. I also have the nine-tails. I can handle it if I get attacked." Naruto plastered on a smile, even though on the inside he was screeching and mentally punching the guy. He knew how to act respectable. "Please let me through."

Towa grunted again and relented, and the group separated. Naruto squeezed through them, until there was only two ninja blocking his way. He could see barely anything beyond their shadows and weapons, but he could make out a pair of sandaled feet and a white shirt. Upon further inspection he noticed the two ninja were Kiba's sister Hana, and some other random shinobi.

He tapped her shoulder. "Hana, can ya move a bit?"

"Oh! Sorry, Lord Hokage Naruto sir." She did a mock salute. "Dang, kid. How'd you manage to get Hokage anyway?"

Naruto grinned. "By being awesome, Hana. Simply being awesome."

She laughed and hurriedly moved aside, and Naruto looked down to see what they were surrounding. At first it didn't register, but after a few seconds, he realized what he was looking at. He felt his heart stop.

A pair of black eyes stared up at him, resentment, anger, and something else dancing in them like the old, familiar flame Naruto remembered seeing in them. He dimly noticed the ANBU backing away, staying in an offensive stance, which was ridiculous; the captive was tied up, wrists and ankles bound, a chakra drainers attached to each of the main chakra points on his body. Naruto could only stare, his brain not able to make sense of what his eyes were telling him. People behind him muttered to be careful, or to "keep an eye on the rogue".

But that didn't matter. Nothing else mattered. His heart remembered how to beat, and it hammered against his chest, echoing in his skull. He felt light-headed, the ground swaying under him. So many emotions were running through him; anger, joy, disbelief, fury, more anger, and even more ecstatic disbelief.

His mouth opened, trying to find words, but all he did was let out a tiny choked-sounding whimper as something painful caught in his throat.

There it was: that familiar annoyed scowl. It was faded, an old, worn out, twisted version of it, but it made stars appear before Naruto's eyes as he fought to draw in a breath. Everything froze except for them. Tears prickled in his eyes, blurring his vision, and his heart threatened to explode from the multitude of emotions that attacked it.

He didn't know how long he'd dreamt of this moment. It was the thing he wanted the most in the world, the event that he would cherish more than his own life. And here it was. He was back. The person he loved the most and hated the most was right in front of him. Naruto forgot how to breathe. Was this some sort of twisted dream?

"Hey," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto's knees gave out.

He faintly heard Kakashi yell, "Someone catch him!" as the ground suddenly rushed up. He didn't even feel his knees hit gravel. Pain exploded in the back of his head, and even as his eyes swam he couldn't bring himself look away from Sasuke's cold eyes. They were the last thing he remembered before the blackness consumed him and he lost consciousness.

xxXXxxXXxx

When Naruto woke up, he was in the infirmary, three blurry heads looking down at him anxiously. He blinked a few times and was able to make out Sakura, Hinata and Tsunade, the former Hokage who had retired to become a medical ninja. His head fuzzy, he wondered why he was here.

And then he remembered. He jolted up so quickly his head spun and fireworks burst painfully before his eyes. Sakura quickly pushed him down and he lay there gasping and squeezing his eyes shut, trying to get away from the throbbing pain.

"Don't sit up too fast!" Tsunade scolded. "Kakashi said you hit your head hard when you passed out earlier. You might have a concussion."

Naruto didn't care. He didn't care about anything except for Sasuke, the fact that he was somewhere in his village, the knowledge that he was _here_. In need of a serious beating for breaking Naruto and Sakura's, amongst many others, hearts these last few years, mind you, but close enough to sense his chakra signature. Naruto thought back to the day last week when he'd been appointed as Hokage; not even the joy he'd experienced from fulfilling his lifelong goal could compare to the furious, disbelieving, wonderful, ecstatic emotions swirling in him right now. It was almost too much joy to handle in two weeks.

His heart in his throat, he demanded, "Where is he? Where?"

"N-Naruto, please c-calm down…" Hinata said meekly, but he didn't listen.

"Where, goddamnit? I want to see him!"

Sakura looked confused. "Who?"

Naruto gaped at her. "Whataya mean, _who_?" He stared at her like she'd just grown a third head and given birth to a litter of puppies. "Sasuke!"

Sakura looked at Hinata and Tsunade, who both looked equally confused. Tsunade seemed particularly worried for his sanity, one of her small eyebrows cocked up in a bemused way.

"Uhm, Naruto," Hinata said timidly, poking her fingers together, "we don't know. Kakashi-Sensei brought you in and left barely a second after. But… W-well, it's safe to assume… he's not here."

Tsunade nodded, patting Naruto's hand gently. "I know how much he means to you, but… sometimes, if you love something, you have to let it go." She hesitated, then added bluntly, "After the war, it's safe to guess that he's most likely dead out there somewhere."

Panic rose in his throat like bile. "N-no, I saw him, he talked to me! I can't let Sasuke go, damnit! He's _in_ my village, I know he is, I _saw_ him!" He was panicking; they had to be wrong. He knew what he saw, and there was no way he hallucinated Neji and Shikamaru and the ANBU and Kakashi rousing him from his sleep, no way in _hell._ "Can't you sense his chakra? I can, why―"

"If he was here, then no one told us," Sakura said softly. "Naruto, calm down. You're going to make your medicine go haywire."

Like he really cared about that right now? "But… I…" Naruto felt like someone had grabbed his heart and was twisting and squeezing in painfully. It hurt so bad that he almost wanted to ask for them to inject him with a triple dose of morphine just to numb the pain. Blinking back tears, he choked out, "I saw him. Neji and Shikamaru were there too, and Kakashi-Sensei was the one to―"

There was a sudden knock at the door, interrupting him mid-sentence. Tsunade went over and opened the door. It was Kakashi again, looking more composed this time.

"Hey, Naruto. Are you feeling okay?"

"He's delusional," Tsunade said before Naruto could.

"I'd be better if I could go see Sasuke!" Naruto said desperately, ignoring her. "Please, Kakashi-Sensei, tell them I'm not crazy. I saw him. _Right_? I want to see him."

Kakashi nodded. "I figured you'd say that. You're not crazy, well, you know, any crazier than we all know you are. Sasuke's here." His visible eye narrowed. "He's in the prison."

Relief washed over him, and he slumped back onto the hard pillows of the infirmary bed. His heart unfroze and started thumping erratically, his breathing coming quicker. Great, if he kept this up, he'd pass out again. No words in any language could describe how he was feeling right now. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes and he couldn't fight the smile. In a trembling voice, he choked out, "He's really back…"

Sakura held up a hand, jade eyes widening suspiciously, like she was afraid to be hopeful. In the time that Sasuke had been gone, she'd started seeing Rock Lee (despite his quirks, he was really a nice guy), but it was obvious she still held on to her childhood crush. "Woah, Woah, hold on. You're saying Sasuke's back? I'm not buying it."

"It's true," Kakashi said solemnly. "No one knows why. Yesterday―"

"_Yesterday_?" Naruto interrupted incredulously. "How long have I been out?"

"Since yesterday, idiot. Er, I mean Hokage…idiot." Sakura glanced at him impatiently. "But what were you saying, Kakashi?"

"I was saying that yesterday afternoon, Sasuke just showed up at the gate, and he didn't put up a fight when the ANBU attacked. He just let them bind him and take his chakra, and didn't say a word. He didn't seem too happy, but… I don't know how to describe it. He wasn't like he's been these last few years, but he's not like he was before, either. I just… I really don't know how to say what I mean. But he's not going anywhere." Kakashi looked over at Naruto, who was staring wide-eyed at him. He sat up again, more slowly this time.

"I want to see him."

"Naruto," Tsunade said, "your medicine―"

Naruto snapped. "Look, Granny, I don't _care_ about my medicine. I'm fine. I have the nine-tails sealed in me, and I'm feeling better." He wasn't lying, either. "I won't get a concussion. But I _will_ probably have a conniption if I can't see Sasuke _right now_ and beat the living shit out of him for all the crap he put us through. That fucking asshole, if he thinks he can just walk on into my village after all that, after trying to _kill _us, he's got another thing coming, and I am severely needing to beat him the fuck up until he knows how much pain he put us through. _Me_ through. Goddamnit." He threw the blankets aside and stood up, marching to the door. Someone grabbed him arm.

"P-please, Naruto―"

Naruto turned to see Hinata, who winced at the heat of his glare. "Don't you start."

Hinata shook her head quickly, her cheeks reddening. Her hands wringed together. "I-I just wanted to s-say… be careful."

Naruto softened. "You got it. Sorry I freaked out." He looked at Kakashi. "Where is he?"

"I'll bring you. C'mon."

"Wait!" Sakura called before they could leave. She swallowed. "Can I come too?"

Naruto really wanted to see Sasuke alone and talk to him (and beat him up) but Sakura and Kakashi were a part of team seven too, and they deserved to see Sasuke as much as he did. Plus, he could always visit another time… "Of course."

She smiled. "Good. I'm going to punch him so hard his grandchildren will feel it."

The three bade goodbye to Hinata and Tsunade before setting out of the medic ward. People bowed respectfully to Naruto, who in turn gave them all a radiant smile, but his mind was focused solely on Sasuke.

That bastard. Who did he think he _was_? Showing up here like that after all he'd done. The nerve! Naruto was furious. No, he was more than that. He was _livid_. But he was also so ecstatic that if he wasn't angry too, he would be grinning like an idiot and blubbering like a baby. His heart pounded hard against his chest and it felt hard to breathe, as though he was in a sauna, which grew steadily worse as they approached the prison.

The large building loomed over them. Naruto gaped up at it as Kakashi spoke to the guards. A moment later, he turned to Naruto and Sakura.

"The guard says we can go see him, but be advises you to be careful, Lord Hokage."

"Naruto."

"Naruto, sorry."

"Whatever," Naruto scoffed. "I can take care of myself. If anyone should be worried, it's Sasuke. I'm going to stab that idiot right after I hug the fucking air out of his lungs." Oh man, he was _pissed_. That. Bastard. He growled.

"Please refrain from killing him, Naruto. I went through a lot to convince the court not to kill him as punishment. I had to get Iruka to back me up, and even with his hotheadedness it was no easy task to make them relent. They were all for execution, but I told them that if they did, the Hokage would not be a happy camper, and Iruka screamed profanities at them that I'd rather not repeat at them." Kakashi eye-smiled. "You can _hurt _Sasuke, though; I see no problem with that."

Sakura punched her hand, cracking her knuckles. Her hands glowed pink like they did when she was about to use her freakish superhuman strength to pound someone into their grave. "And don't forget about me."

Naruto nodded. "Right. So Sasuke's in for the ass-kicking of a lifetime." On that note, they walked into the prison. According to the guard at the entrance, Sasuke was at the very back, where they kept the worse criminals; killers, traitors, rogues, that lot. They passed a few empty cells, and finally Kakashi stooped them in front of the one labelled 07-302. The guard at the door nodded his head respectfully, moving aside.

"You looking for Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yeah," Naruto said breathlessly. He looked at the cell, trying to make out the inside. "This is the right one?"

The guard nodded. "Yepp. I'll leave you guys to it, but I'll be just outside if anything happens. There are twenty other guards for this section, and if you call, they'll be here in a second. About the kid... Just a warning, he's not very sociable." He left.

There was no light in the cell except for a flickering fluorescent tube in the ceiling. They could vaguely make out the shape of a double bed against the wall, a small black bookshelf, and a door that Naruto supposed lead to a bathroom as there was no toilet visible nor had they passed a bathroom on their way here. Alright, so this prison wasn't as bad as he'd been expecting, in fact it looked pretty comfortable, almost like a dormitory, despite the poor lighting and the iron bars crossing the only exit.

There was a movement from inside the cell. Naruto's chest tightened. "Sasuke?"

No answer.

"…Goddamnit," Naruto said angrily, "say somethin', teme."

"Hn."

How could that one, monotonous, simple, arrogant sound fill him with such joy and rage at the same time? He grabbed the bars, pressing his face to them. Sakura did the same, her movements sluggish with disbelief. Kakashi stayed behind them, his arms crossed and his visible eye hard and narrowed as he stared at the cell.

"Come into the light," Sakura whispered.

A monotonous response. "Go away."

Sakura's eyes filled with hurt, but anger quickly replaced it. She opened her mouth to snarl something, but Naruto got to it first.

"Sasuke, shut the fuck up," he snapped. "If you think you can just waltz back into _my_ village and then tell _us_ to go away as if _you _fucking own it, you've got another thing coming. I'm fact, you're lucky there are bars between us, or I'd be in there strangling you until a second before death just to let you live and feel the pain, you bastard. Now come out into the light so we can see you, before I go in there and _make_ you."

There was a sound of annoyance, and then Sasuke moved out of the shadows. He glared sullenly at them, but his eyes were wary and his body exhausted. "I don't want you guys to see me." His voice was hollow.

Naruto nearly collapsed. "Oh god," he whispered, his voice nearly a sob. "I can't believe you're really here…"

Sakura, on the other hand, seemed to have gotten over her disbelief just fine. She was so angry, her dark pink chakra was literally swirling viciously around her. Her hand shot between the bars and grabbed Sasuke's collar, and growling, she brought him closer.

"What do you have to say for yourself, huh? Why did you come back? I thought you wanted to break your bonds; your only one was with Itachi? What the fuck is going through your head, you moron?" Her fists tightened in Sasuke's collar. "What happened to wanting us dead? To destroying Konoha? Damnit, answer me!" By now she was screaming, tears running down her face and her mascara running as she shook him violently. Barely disguised pain flooded Sasuke's eyes.

"I don't know," he said stonily. "Part of me still wants to kill you all right now. I could if I wanted to bad enough."

"So what's stopping you?" Kakashi asked coldly.

"Naruto." Sasuke's face twisted as he looked at the blond, who was in tears. "I hate you, you know. For trying to make me forget my reason for living. But Itachi is dead, and you…you stopped coming after me, and I had nothing to live for anymore. I was originally going to the Valley of the End and I was just going to kill myself."

"What!" Naruto yelled. "You bastard! If anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me, you fucking―"

"Let him speak," Kakashi said tonelessly. "I want to hear what he has to say."

Naruto shut his mouth, glaring sullenly at Sasuke, and let the brunet talk. Sasuke shook his head warily, pulling out of Sakura's grasp. He sat gracefully down on the bed, still in that emotionless way, like he'd lost the will to live.

"I was going to kill myself. I didn't have anything to live for anymore. But for some stupid reason, I ended up here. The ANBU black ops was on me as soon as I got near, and you know the rest from there." He looked at Kakashi with something like wariness. "I don't know why I came back. I don't want to be here. But…"

"You're such a liar."

Everyone looked at Naruto in shock. Naruto snarled. "You fucking liar. Don't you try to bullshit us and tell us you don't want to be here. I know you well enough to know that you do everything for a reason, as stupid as that reason may be. You came back because you wanted to, admit it. You've been nothing but a selfish, childish brat for these last few years, but everything you've done has been for a reason that made sense to you. I may hate you, Sasuke, but I love you and I know you. I knew you were still the same deep down inside, I _knew_ it, no one believed me, not even you, but I_ knew_ you were still the same person underneath everything." His voice broke, and he wasn't even sure of what his point was anymore. He just ground his teeth together and looked away, stopping his rambling before he said anything else he didn't want to. He'd probably already said too much, but he couldn't help it.

Sasuke didn't say anything, and Naruto felt the conflicting emotions of anger and happiness grow even stronger. His hands clenched around the bars so tight his knuckled turned white and he felt the nine-tails struggling to come out. Taking a few calming breaths, he tried to qualm the fury making his body shake.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said, his voice uneven, like he was trying to repress anger as well.

Sasuke's eyes flicked away. "Don't say it. I know you're going to tell me I was reckless, wrong, crazy, whatever. I still am. I don't want to be here, but I am, and for some stupid reason I don't want to leave, even though I'm going to spend the rest of my days in this stupid cell. I talked to Itachi during the war, before we made Kabuto release the Edo-tensei, and he told me that what I was doing was wrong. He told me that if he was still alive, he'd kill me himself because I was so far gone. It took me a long time to realize that he had a point… I was consumed with revenge. I hate admitting it, but I'm not stupid. I know what I did, and I don't regret it, but I'll, I don't know… I'll just stay here and think of all I've done. It's what I deserve," he finished, finally showing some emotion as bitterness seeped into his voice.

Eyebrow raised, Kakashi shook his head. "I was going to say, I'm glad you're back, but it's nice to hear you admitting that you were a complete and utter fool for these past few years. I don't think you understand how much pain you made Sakura and Naruto go through. Especially Naruto. He loves you, Sasuke, more than anything else in the world, and all you ever did was hurt him."

Sasuke swallowed audibly. "I know," he said, his voice not quite as empty as it had been moments ago. Naruto could feel his black eyes on him, but he couldn't bring himself to look at them, not right now, while he was so emotionally drained that he was amazed he could even stand up straight.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke with hard eyes. "You _are_ back, right? For good?"

Sasuke looked Naruto's way again, and this time Naruto managed to meet his gaze. He tried to stop the tears, but another round came along when Sasuke said, "If you'll let me."

Naruto couldn't find his voice. He honestly didn't know how he should feel right now, and felt ready to pass out again. Pressing his head to the cool bars, he blew out a shaky breath, trying to form an answer.

"Or are you thinking about just killing me?" Sasuke went on. "You said that one time that we'd fight each other, and we'd both die. Is that what you want? Because I'll save you the trouble of getting your ass handed to you and just let you kill me. I don't want to live anymore if there's nothing for me to live for."

"My god, you really love to hear yourself talk don't you…" Naruto muttered. He straightened up and stared at Sasuke with defiant eyes and a crooked smile. "Like I'd let you have the satisfaction of being killed by my awesomeness, teme. You're staying in Konoha, and this time, I mean it. You're not going anywhere. Last time you left, I was too weak to save you. But now…" he narrowed his eyes, "I'm even stronger than you. If you ever try anything again, I'll hurt you. I won't kill you, but I'll beat you to within an inch of your life."

Sasuke sneered. "Right," he said sarcastically. "You're still a loser."

Naruto was about to snap something back when Sakura let out something like a sob. He looked over at her, and her eyes were shining with tears. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"I can't believe… this is really happening. It's like Sasuke's a different person. It's like before. Look at you two, snapping at each others' throats and arguing about who's the best. I know it'll never be the same as it used to be, but… this is good enough." Naruto realized with a sort of awe that she was right. It made his eyes feel blurry and his throat feel thick, and it was still hard to believe this was real.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Oh yeah, and if you think I'm _ever _going to forgive you, think again. I don't care that you almost killed me, or anyone else. I don't care that you hated us, that you probably still do. What I care about is that you almost killed Naruto, just through your actions. You have no idea how much you broke him. The day you get out of this prison, be prepared to feel the most physical pain you've ever felt." When Sasuke just stared flatly at her, she growled and hissed, "EVER." in the scariest and most demonic voice Naruto had ever heard in his entire life. Sasuke had the decency to look away, his eyes widening the slightest bit. She turned on her heel and stormed away, tears streaming down her face and a strange mixture of agony and joy on her face.

"So in conclusion, Sasuke is staying in the village?" Kakashi asked as though Sakura hadn't just flipped out and became Satan's spawn. Naruto still half-expected her to come back and start spitting venom all over the place.

He nodded. "Believe it. He's staying in Konoha forever, and if he ever tries to leave, I will kick his ass so hard he won't be able to walk _anywhere_." He crossed his arms, noticing the chakra drainers still attached to each of the chakra points on Sasuke's body. An idea flitted into his mind. "Actually, you know what?"

"Oh god, he has an idea."

"Shut up Sasuke, I'm not in the mood," he growled, even though Sasuke's sarcasm made his heart feel light. He wasn't being a cold, heartless shell anymore; he was showing emotion, the real Sasuke was coming back! He totally wanted to rub the fact that he was right in everyone's faces. "Anyway," he muttered, shaking himself out of his thoughts, "I remember Tsunade telling me about this binding jutsu that makes whoever it's afflicted on lose half of their chakra permanently. I think―"

"What?" Sasuke interrupted. "No way. You're not taking my chakra, I―"

Naruto shot him a glare. "I'm Hokage. My word is law. I'm performing that jutsu on you, whether you like it or not. I don't want you―"

"Hold on, Naruto," Kakashi cut in. "I'm sorry, but I have a suggestion, and it's something like what you're saying, but it's not permanent. I think you'll like it, actually." He leaned against the wall. "We call it the Sealing Chain. Basically, you tie two people together with it, and they end up sharing their chakra. Now, before you complain," he held up a hand upon seeing Naruto open his mouth in protest, "that's not all it does. The only way either of the people bound together will be able to use chakra is if they are both willing. Essentially, it's like you're sealing your chakra inside of the chain, and you can only tap into it if both of you need it for the same jutsu or you are willing to let the other person do a jutsu. Are you following me?"

"So… wait, does that mean that we'd be able to do each others' jutsus, too?" Naruto demanded. That was awesome, and the idea was great, however he didn't think he'd be able to be chained to Sasuke forever without going crazy.

"Well… in a sense. There's a limit. You wouldn't be able to use Chidori, because your chakra type isn't electricity. Just as Sasuke wouldn't be able to use Rasengan, because his isn't wind. But minor jutsus? No problem. Sasuke could even do your sexy jutsu if he felt the need to." Kakashi pushed off of the wall. "What do you say? We have a couple Sealing Chains in the ANBU black ops building. I can go get one if you want to do that, instead of taking Sasuke's chakra away."

Sasuke, who'd stayed silent this entire time, spoke up. "I really don't want to be chained to Naruto twenty-four seven."

Naruto frowned. "Feeling's mutual."

"Well, this is a magical item, you two." Kakashi sighed, like he always used to when they would argue when they were younger. It made a pang of familiarity strike Naruto's heart. "It's not a literal chain. The two can go as far away from each other as you want, so long as it's within a twenty kilometer radius. Try to go any further and you'll be stopped by an invisible force. It's simple."

Naruto nodded. "Okay then. That sounds good. Does Sasuke have a release date or is he in here for life?"

"Release date? I sound like a food item that has an expiry date or something."

Kakashi shrugged, ignoring Sasuke's snide comment. "Well, the council wants to give him a life sentence, but it's ultimately your decision, Lord Hokage."

The gears clicking in Naruto's head were practically visible, and judging from the look of contempt on Sasuke's face, the brunet didn't like where Naruto's thoughts were going. "So…" Naruto said slowly, "i could release him from prison right now if I wanted to?"

"Yeah, but where would he go?"

"I could stay with him at the Uchiha estate―"

"No."

They both looked at Sasuke in surprise at the shortness of his voice. He shook his head. "I know I'm not in much of a position to ask this, but I'd rather just forget about the Uchiha name. I don't ever want to see the estate again. I don't even want to be Uchiha Sasuke anymore."

Although Naruto was still pissed, he understood what Sasuke must be feeling. "Okay," he said. "So not there. But he could stay with me at my house, after we use the Sealing Chain-thingamajig of course. Do you think that's a good idea?"

"It'a your decision," Kakashi said as Sasuke sputtered indignantly, "I don't want to live in your crappy apartment with you!"

Naruto glared at him. "Like you said earlier, teme, you don't have any place saying this. I decide, and I've decided you're staying with me. That's that, so shut up and don't argue."

Sasuke opened his mouth angrily, and then bit his tongue to stop the snarky comeback. "Fine," he muttered. He turned his back to them. "Leave me alone for a bit before I have to condemn myself to a life of hell with you, dobe." His voice was weak and it sounded like Sasuke had just given up.

Naruto's heart throbbed at the nickname. "We'll come back tomorrow," he said. Kakashi said something like a good-bye to Sasuke before walking away, leaving Naruto alone with Sasuke for the first time. Naruto hesitated, about to leave too, when Sasuke muttered something.

"What?"

"It's nothing. Go away."

Naruto frowned, trying to keep his temper in check this time. He still didn't know how to feel. "Whatever. I won't make you talk if you don't want to."

"Just go away," Sasuke repeated, his voice thick and shaky. "Leave me alone."

Naruto stared at his friend's back, speechless. Sasuke sniffled a couple times, trying to be quiet, but Naruto heard him. "Are you crying?" he asked softly, his fingers curling around the bars.

"No!" Sasuke snapped, but his voice broke. His face came into the light for a moment and Naruto felt something inside of him break; there were tears running down Sasuke's face, his eyes squeezed tight in pain and his teeth ground together as he tried to stop them.

Naruto's eyes widened. He'd never seen Sasuke cry before.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. "Sasuke, tell me."

Sasuke whirled around. "I told you to go away, Naruto!"

But Naruto ignored his harsh tone. "Tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong?" Sasuke sneered, trying a laugh that came out more like a sob. The tough act fell away like a curtain to reveal the tortured soul underneath. "What's _wrong_? My entire _life_ is wrong. Everything that I lived for turned out to be a lie! And now that I know that it was the Leaf that ordered Itachi to kill my clan, all I want to do is destroy you. _All_ of you. But I can't." He slammed his fist into the wall, his eyes filling with anger and hatred and something else, something desperate that Naruto couldn't understand.

"Why?" he asked quietly. Of course he didn't want Sasuke to attack the Leaf, but why would Sasuke himself say that he couldn't?

"I'm such a fool," Sasuke was growling, focusing his hatred-filled eyes on Naruto. "It's your fault. I can't do it. I can't kill you."

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat and a weird sort of dread started knotting his stomach. He used a disappearing jutsu to warp to the inside of the cell, diving to catch Sasuke just as his knees gave out and he crumpled to the ground.

"I hate you, Naruto. Why do you have to care about me so much?" Sasuke hissed, tears falling down onto Naruto's shoulder as the blond pulled him into a crushing embrace. Sasuke didn't resist, but curled his fists into Naruto's orange jacket. "I _hate_ you. So much. Why can't you just hate me too and make it easier? Why can't I bring myself to kill you?"

Naruto was quite speechless; he'd never seen Sasuke break down like this before. He sat down on the bed, bringing Sasuke with him, and pet his hair softly as the brunet continued to tremble and cry furiously into his shoulder.

"I hate you. I hate you."

Naruto tightened his arms. "Sasuke," he whispered. His heart felt like it was breaking. It wasn't because of the words Sasuke was saying; to Naruto, those were as good as a confession or an apology. It was just Sasuke. _Crying_. Breaking down in Naruto's arms, hating Naruto because he couldn't bring himself to kill him, because Naruto was the only person that cared enough to chase him like this and make him lose his focus in life.

"Kill me."

Blue eyes looked down in shock. "No. No way. I told you already―"

"_Kill me_."

Naruto was getting angry now. How dare Sasuke suggest that? "No," he repeated. "You think I'm gonna kill you after all the hell I went through to get you back? No way in hell. I'm not going to kill you, Sasuke. You need to stop living in the past and realize that there are people in the present who _love _you."

"No one loves me," Sasuke snarled. "I'm alone. As if anyone could face me after everything I've done. _Nobody_ will ever look at me with anything but hatred in their eyes ever again." His voice was tough, but Naruto could tell that it was just a facade.

"That's not true." Naruto forced Sasuke's face up to make eye-contact. Serious blue eyes stared deeply into anguished and stormy black ones and Naruto said, "Look into _my _eyes. What do you see?"

Sasuke looked away, pulling out of Naruto's embrace. "All I see is a child who thinks everything can be okay when it never can be again." He went to glare at Naruto, but reeled back in shock when Naruto punched him in the face.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"_I'm _the child? Fuck you, Sasuke. Look at yourself. You're so fucking _blind_. There is _always_ hope. Look at Gaara. He was worse than you, and now he is one of the best people I know. Look at Neji. He was born into the lesser class of his family and was condemned to a life of bitter servitude, but he never lets that get him down. Look at _me._ Everyone hated me because of the nine-tails. I could have easily become worse than all of you combined. But I _never_ gave up, and now I've fulfilled both of my dreams; to become Hokage and to save my best friend." He stopped and looked Sasuke in the eyes again. "_Never_ give up hope, Sasuke. It doesn't suit you."

Sasuke looked away, seemingly finding great fascination with the concrete floor. "They're different. It's different. You have friends. I'll have to live alone knowing that no one will ever love me. Do you know how that―"

"Yeah, I _do_ know how it feels," Naruto growled. "You're so stupid, Sasuke. If you looked into my eyes you'd see you're wrong. There _are_ people who love you, you're just too blind to see it." His temper was flaring and Kyuubi was rearing his head again, but only because Sasuke was being such a stubborn dumbass. Was he really so insecure that he thought no one loved him? What were these past few years of chasing him for, shits and giggles?

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke asked flatly. "And why would they? I'm a traitor. I _deserve_ to die." And that was when Naruto snapped.

"You fucking _moron_!" he yelled, tackling Sasuke into the wall. The Uchiha hit it with a grunt of pain and was furiously opening his mouth to say something when Naruto grabbed his collar and slammed him harder to the wall. "I love you, you bastard!" he shouted, his voice echoing off the walls as dark orange flared and bubbled around him. There was a collective murmur throughout the prison as the other inmates heard it, but Naruto didn't care. Tears welled in his now-red eyes and spilled over.

His voice had a hard time coming out, and his throat felt thick. "I love you so much, Sasuke," he whispered, his heart twisting painfully. "It _hurts_ to look at you and know you hate my guts. But I must be a sick, masochistic freak because despite it all, I love you more than my own life." Sasuke's eyes were widening as Naruto's wet demonic eyes glared at him. "I don't love you like a brother, or a friend. It's more. I _need _you. I wouldn't be able to live if you were dead. So don't you ever―" he went nose to nose with Sasuke, his Kyuubi-deepened voice taking on a growling undertone, "_ever_―tell me that nobody loves you."

Sasuke gaped at him, his eyes like dinner plates, astonishment clear on his face like it was written in ink on his forehead. Naruto continued glaring at him, his slit pupils dilating and narrowing as he bared his sharp teeth and dug his nails painfully into Sasuke's wrists. The rage was very evident, and Naruto knew he was doing terrible at keeping the passion he felt for Sasuke in check, and from the look in Sasuke's eyes, it was almost scary. After a few moments Sasuke blinked, his cheeks turning a light pink at the proximity of their faces.

"N-Naruto―"

"It's fine. I know you don't feel the same. I've long since accepted it."

"No―"

"Don't say anything, because right now all you'll do is just make me even more pissed off," Naruto interrupted, pulling away to wipe at his eyes. They faded back to their normal blue and he stood up. "I'm going to leave before I say anything else stupid like that."

"N-no, wait a minute!" Sasuke caught his wrist, yanking the blond back onto the bed. They ended up in their earlier position, with Naruto's slightly taller body backing Sasuke into the wall. "You said you didn't love me as a brother or a friend. What did you mean?"

Naruto stared at him for a long moment in which Sasuke's eyes started to shift uncomfortably. It seemed like the blond was thinking hard about something, and he wasn't answering. Sasuke opened his mouth, getting annoyed, and stared hard at the blanket underneath his clenched right fist. The weight of the bed changed suddenly, and then Sasuke found a pair of soft lips pressed gently onto his own.

He jumped and automatically tried to escape, but Naruto grabbed his arms and forced him to sit back down. Sasuke was frozen in shock as Naruto kissed him, his heartbeat starting to quicken as Naruto's lips pressed a bit firmer and pushed him back harder against the wall. His breath caught and his eyes were just starting to automatically flutter closed as he unwillingly gave in to the affection of the kiss, when the warmth abruptly left. His eyes flew open and he sputtered as he tried to think of something to say.

"Heh, you look cute like that."

Sasuke was too shocked to say anything. He just gaped at Naruto, and the blond could somehow hear the quick pounding of his heart; must be the Kyuubi's chakra still coursing through him. He quickly warped to the outside of the cell, leaving Sasuke staring after him. He smiled once and then turned to go, trying to make it seem like his heart wasn't breaking into millions of pieces.

"Naruto," he heard Sasuke call in a shaky voice. He heard shuffling as the brunet stood. "You can't just leave like that."

Naruto stopped for a moment and looked back. He smiled sadly upon seeing the confused, slightly miffed look and barely-there flush on his best friend's face. "I'll see you tomorrow, 'Kay?"

xxXXxxXXxx

**So, uhhh, like I said earlier. It'll probably be a long while before the next chapter comes out, because well I am a dumbass and it takes me a million years to write because I am a horrible OCD perfectionist. **

**However don't let that stop you from reviewing and/or favoriting... I insist. *creepy grin* I love feedback, so tell me how I can improve or if I just plain suck ass or if you like it or if you want me to die, etc. **

**...**

**On a side note... Justice, if you end up reading this... I have one thing to say to you:**

"**I shall sacrifice a lamb... in the name of Jashin. *demon voice*A SACRIFICE TO JASHIN!" :3 Haha, lunch. **


End file.
